


Sea-Change

by samyazaz



Series: Pornathon 2012 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is beautiful and brave, strange and fey, and he sees Arthur for who he truly is. He's the first of his kind, and that— That is something worth fighting the call of the sea for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea-Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 3 of Pornathon 2012: Non-Human Characters

"I know what you are."

The words are spoken almost into Arthur's ear. He spins, scowling. _He's_ the predator in the shadows, the one no one notices until it's too late. It shouldn't be possible for someone to startle him.

A young man smile at him. It turns his face to sharp angles and his eyes make Arthur yearn for the sea.

"No," Arthur says. "You don't." If he knew, he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't stand so close.

Arthur's fingers flex as the hunger rises. The boy's pretty, and the sea so close. Arthur could have him there in a blink.

The young man leans in and plucks something that makes Arthur jerk back and shake his head, spraying salt water across them both.

He holds up a bit of kelp, wet and dripping and tangled in strands of Arthur's golden hair. "You're not exactly subtle."

He's wrong, though. People don't notice Arthur, not ever. Not until they're close enough it doesn't matter. He says that last part out loud.

"I'm not people." He offers the kelp like a gift. Arthur holds his hand out and the boy drops it into his palm. "I'm Merlin."

_Merlin_. The name sounds like the rush of the wind over swells and the crash of waves on the shore. Arthur rolls it around in his mind like a pebble, so he can remember it later, when that's all that's left. "Why are you here?"

"I told you. I know what you are."

"You're either a liar or a fool."

Merlin's smile stretches. "I might surprise you." He leans in and puts his mouth to Arthur's, and does just that.

Arthur's hunger surges. He _wants_ Merlin, wants to own him, to consume him. He's beautiful and brave, strange and fey, and he sees Arthur for who he truly is. He's the first of his kind, and that— That is something worth fighting the call of the sea for.

Arthur brings his hands to Merlin's head and drags him forward. Merlin gives a breathless laugh. He doesn't pull away when Arthur drags him into the grass, doesn't protest when his clothes are stripped away.

He's as pale as the moon, as lanky and bony as a newborn colt. His hands find purchase on Arthur's hips and drag him down.

Arthur clasps him close, breathing in the smell of grass and earth as he ruts against Merlin, and Merlin writhes beneath him. He grips tight, so there's no mistaking he wants to be there.

When desire crests, it leaves only hunger in its wake. Arthur pulls Merlin up, scents the air and turns until he can see the distant glint of sunlight off waves.

Merlin lays a gentling hand on his flank. Arthur shies and turns to him. If he's come to his senses, it's too late to beg for mercy. Merlin's touched him, and the sea's call can't be denied.

"It's okay," Merlin says, soft and smiling. "I told you. I know." He couldn't get away now if he tried, but he doesn't. He presses his hand to Arthur's skin, looks him in the eye, and waits.

Arthur lets the change overtake him. When it's done he's a horse, golden-coated with kelp braided through his mane. He tosses his head and stamps a hoof. Even then, Merlin's calm. He pulls himself onto Arthur's back and twists fingers through his mane as Arthur races toward the sea.

He runs straight into the waves, kicking foam up from his hooves. Merlin tightens his knees against Arthur's ribs as the frigid water climbs up his legs.

Even when the waves swallow them, Merlin just loops his arms around Arthur's neck as he carries them down, down, down.

When the sun is a distant glimmer and the water almost black, he shakes Merlin off and turns, teeth snapping.

Cool hands touch his face. Arthur snorts and tosses his head. The boy should have died. Instead, he stares at Arthur with golden eyes that light up the murk.

Shock pushes him back to his man-shape. Merlin's lips curve in the instant before he pulls Arthur's mouth to his. The kiss makes Arthur feel like _he's_ the one drowning.

"Surprised?" Merlin kisses Arthur again and presses the words against his mouth: "I told you I knew what you were."

For the first time he can remember, Arthur's hunger is the furthest thing from his mind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sea-Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017114) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
